Lolita She Wants It
by AuroraLamia
Summary: I've been to eight different boarding schools in the past, but none of them were like St Trinian's and none had anyone nearly as seductive and alluring as Kelly Jones
1. Chapter One: Trouble

**Authors Note:** This contains an Original Character (or few), femslash and of cause the art of seduction. Also I own nothing but my OC's

Lolita; She Wants It

Chapter One; Trouble

"Why should we accept Miss Ashes over all the other applicants?" Miss Fritton asked as she petted the her puppy whom, by the studded collar around his neck, was name Mr Darcy, presumably after Mr Darcy from Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen. I smiled at the dog without showing any teeth, trying to give off good vibes. I knew that if I showed teeth to the dog he'd think I might be territorial.

"My daughter is a fine young woman who will go far, and when we moved to England my sister recommended this." My mother said quite calmly as she lied through her teeth. Truth to be told I was expelled from five different schools in Australia and three in America, four in primary school and four in High School. When dad's job had him move from America to England my mum asked about a school that would whip me into shape (and of course no boys), my mother's sister Juliet Compton, recommended this school.

So hear I am dressed in black skirt, white shirt and to-die-for heels (AKA get-me-laid heels), ready to face a school so scary that my older cousin shudders when ever the name is mentioned and she didn't even attend this school. Although apparently, from what Eliza (my cousin) told me, her best friend came here for a week and only lasted that much- she had a twitch that couldn't be fixed at the word lawnmower.

"Hmm… are you able to pay the school fees?" Miss Fritton asked, as she still remained petting her dog. If they accepted me I would have my mother buy me the uniform- that is to say if it had a strict rule on where to buy the uniform from like one (or four) of my previous schools had had, if not then I would once again go though this at a different All Girls school, probably catholic next time.

"Of course." My mother was nervous, I knew this because she was fidgeting with her diamond ring, not her wedding ring, but another one dad bought her so she would forget their little argument they had over me. I was ruining their reputation and dad wanted to send me very, very far away, another country that speaks another language far away. Mum refused.

A glint in the Head Mistresses eyes told me she had something planned, and the next thing she said just proved my little theory, "Well I'm not sure, her records show-" Miss Fritton had began to say before my mother, in haste, cut her off. I guess she really was desperate to get me in, especially with the next statement that came out of her overly spoken mouth.

"We can pay double."

"Welcome to St. Trinians Miss Ashes." She said smiling in triumph. I knew from the payment that this wasn't nearly as expensive as the actual proper behaviour modification schools were asking for and I know my parents could afford it easily with my mother being married to a famous photographer, but it didn't matter now that I went to this school. "Do you have a uniform?" She asked me directly for once and I looked up at her a smiled softly.

"Not yet."

"Well, you can wear anything as long as it has the school colours, black or grey, white and navy blue." I smiled. I had something perfect for that if it was those colours. "Do you have your bags here?" She asked sort of in an aloof voice. I wondered if she was even paying attention to what she was saying and what I would say next.

"Yes, shall I go fetch them?" Neither my mother nor my new Headmistress looked at me, I guess since my mother was writing a cheque there was no real point. I sighed and walked back to our Black Mercedes-Benz and opened the trunk. As I did I watched as above me an emo girl through her chair out the glass window causing it to shatter. I laughed and as I did her eyes narrowed at me.

I grinned, yeah I could just tell I was going fit in pretty darn well here.

I was lost, not that it mattered, the more time I spent lost, the less I would have to worry about my mother lecturing me if she hadn't already left- which I dearly hoped she did. I didn't need my mother telling me about what would happen if I get expelled from here. Even though from the rumours it was almost (if at all) impossible to do so.

"Who are you?" I turned around quite swiftly and faced a girl who had the air of not only sophisticated seduction about her, but pride and intelligence. I smirked at her, seeing if she would flinch or act as if surprised- she didn't. This surprised me but I didn't show it- or at least I hoped I didn't.

"Lolita Ashes, but I prefer the name Li, and yourself?"

"Kelly Jones, Head Girl." Straightforward, no dodging the bullet. I liked her. She held a small smile as if knowing what I was actually thinking as I sized her up in a few seconds trying to guess how she would react to what I wished to say. "Go on, just say it."

"You don't look like the Head Girls I know, they all look- how you say- nerdy, terribly not too good looking and quite plain actually."

"So what are you saying?" Her eyes danced with amusement and mentally I sighed with relief, she was different to most girls I knew, but so was this school and so was I. So I stepped closer, taking a chance to see how far I could go with this- in my mind I tried to play every possible scenario and what a good reply to it would be before I finally spoke the words.

"What I was saying is that rarely is there a Head Girl who looks like she just stepped off the runway or a Victoria's Secret Photo shoot." She didn't stop smiling and nor did it tighten even as softly bit my bottom lip. When I got close enough to see her eyes with every spec they had in them, I dodged eye contact and looked at her necklace.

I slowly and sensitively grazed her collarbone as I reached her choker. She lifted her head up slightly, but I knew she was watching me intently. Her smile fell from her lips but remained shimmering in her eyes. I fingered the necklace a bit; its cool metal against the warmth of her skin was quite a strange feeling. As I looked up and met her eye to eye once more, I didn't smile- there wasn't any need. She had bit her lip while I had been playing with her necklace- I could tell from the moisture that didn't come from any gloss.

I opened my mouth slightly and tilted my head upwards towards hers. But just as I raised my hand to place it upon her left shoulder I heard footsteps and that immediately broke the trance between us. Whipping around I gave myself a moment to not look guilty what so ever, besides what possibly could I be guilty of?

The footsteps walked straight past the room we were in, not even pausing at the door. I turned to face Kelly but she had disappeared. Blinking I wondered how she could have left without making a noise, obviously she wasn't in a rush to leave because I would have heard her, but still…

I picked up my two suitcases and went out a door to find the staircase only just ahead, when I walked down I saw that my mother had indeed left and I was once again at a loss to where I was suppose to go.

"Lost again?" I turned around to face Kelly, but I knew from experience that the only way to seduce someone was to drive him or her mad with mixed messages. So I nodded once and followed her sashaying hips, making sure I was not caught in watching said hips.

I entered a room that was crowded with students. First order was the Chavs, then the Posh Tottys, the emos, the geeks and finally the first years. My bed resided between the First years and the geeks and I knew from past experiences that this was a very, very bad combination. The first years were throwing bets around, one glance at Kelly told me all I needed to know.

I was about to sit down, when a remembrance of a past experience struck me, I quickly jumped up as something that could only be described as pond water fell onto my bed. I grinned and winked at Kelly who was currently smirking. A few sprays of the pond water had hit me so I decided on a shower, "Where's the showers?"

"Down the corridor, third door on the left." I took a robe, underwear and a Victoria's Secret night slip to the bathroom. I hung them all on two hooks before I slipped off my clothes and jumped into the shower. I liked my showers so hot that there was little cold water because it relaxed my muscles. So when suddenly the water turned off to a trickle I looked up at it strangely. I turned the shower off- assuming that the hot water had ran out, until I saw all my clothes missing.

I sighed, I should have known that they would do this, I just hope that they would give me back that night slip, it was my favourite. I had three choices now. I could wait until the wee hours of the morning to go there, I could swallow every last piece of my pride and run like hell looking like a dork or I could walk there as if it was nothing.

The last kept my pride and more dignity then if I was to run, but the first took patience and that I was lacking a lot of. So the last (And really the only REAL choice) choice it was. I was lucky it wasn't a very cold night because I could have caught pneumonia or worse.

By the time I arrived, everyone was sitting on their beds. I smiled at them, waving at a few and when I finally came to my bed it was gone. But my suitcase wasn't. I saw a pair of twins who were covered in purple and I smiled at them, "Couldn't you get the lock?" I had a trigger safe lock that inked people who force it to open, I had it after my third school when they all stole my clothes and threw them into the pond.

"Your good." Someone said next to me as I slipped on a different night slip, not bothering with underwear at this moment in time. Not until at least I knew where I would be sleeping.

"No, I'm experienced." Kelly laughed and gave me a smile.

"How many all girls schools have you exactly been to?" I stopped and thought about lying or telling the truth for a moment. I realised that the entire room was quiet in anticipation of new gossip.

"This would be my ninth boarding school." I had only ever gone to a boarding school because my parents were always moving around the country; right now my father was probably being transferred to somewhere else. I hope it wasn't too close to this school because then I'd actually _have_ to see them in the holidays.

"What, did you leave them all?"

"No, I got kicked out, expelled from each and everyone for various reasons which I've been sworn to secrecy about." I wasn't actually sworn to secrecy about them. I just really wanted to keep them on the edge of anticipation. I wanted her to _want_ to know what I was hiding; only letting on a little.

"Tania, change my bet to a month."

"Yes Kelly." One of the twins (Who was still coloured purple) said as changed a few letters and number on the white board behind her, She was mumbling words under her breath as a fair few other students rushed over with different sets and coloured notes changing and adding to their bets.

"A month, that's the most you think of me?" I asked, playfully being angry with her. I knew she could see this but at the same time she couldn't read me, just like I couldn't read her perfectly well as I wished I could, I couldn't tell if she liked me or hated me yet and that played a crucial part in what I am to do.

"Well St Trinian's is not like most schools." I laughed and she seemed amused by this.

"That I can see, before I was expelled from Salem Institute, I had realised that every person had a special ability, every one of them had that special something that made them a key part in the next plan to bring their reputation up a notch."

"What was yours?" She asked, mildly interested.

"Seduction." She seemed surprised and then she smiled a mischievous smile, to change the topic so I didn't bring forth any more information about myself, I asked, "since my entire bed is missing, you wouldn't happen to know where I will be sleeping would you?" She laughed and walked off, blowing a kiss with her red painted lips.

Oh this would be fun.

It had taken some careful planning and silent sneaking but I did well. So I dressed in my version of the uniform before I slipped into the bathroom to get ready for the day. It was only when the alarm bells of everyone's clocks awoke them all two hours earlier then necessary that I smirked. Which almost made me put out my eye with the mascara brush-but no one saw that so it was ok.

It was seven in the morning and everyone's alarms would be ringing every five minutes and I had everything to do with it. Soon enough girls would just give up and get ready. Soon enough someone entered, it was Kelly Jones and she was dressed and ready as if she had awakened at the same moment I had.

"Nice trick, but your not a St Trinian yet." I murmured something as I placed eyeliner on, watching her in the mirror I saw she didn't notice the aloofness. I cursed silently as she left, she was difficult to read when you wanted to read her the most, but easy to when it was little things, sometimes harder to read on most people. She certainly was quite different from most people I have met.

After I finished my make-up I walked to breakfast. Barely anyone was there- most still trying to either shut off "those damn contraptions" or giving up getting ready. I couldn't see Kelly anywhere, or anyone I actually knew. Biting my bottom lip I wondered where I would receive my schedule for the day. If I didn't find out in an hour and a half I would give up and just think about something else to plan- something to prove I was so much better then them.

I was going to prove that trouble was only the scratch on the surface of my personality. But it can't be anything I've done before and it can't be anything that I can't do alone. "You did well." I looked up at surprise at a girl who had a doll-like face. She was a geek, which was obvious by the computer she carried and the books she had. "I'm Polly." She said introducing herself.

"Lolita, Li for short." There was a brief moment of silence before I decided to ask her, "About a schedule…"

"You attend the classes you want to, wether anyone else is there or anyone actually does any work is a different story." My mouth formed an "o" in understand meant. "Most kids only attend the classes that appeal to them, I stay in the science department so I can work on my latest projects."

St Trinian's was definitely different from most schools I had gone to.


	2. Chapter Two: Popular

**Authors Note:** This contains an Original Character (or few), femslash and of cause the art of seduction. Also I own nothing but my OC's

Lolita; She Wants It

Chapter Two; Popular

I had three plans, one involved Kelly, the second involved those bratty first years, and the third involved me needing someone else. I sighed. Oh god which to choose. Well the third is out because I don't know anyone well enough who could do what I wanted them to do. And the second would take time, patience and a trip to the shops or at least buying something off the St Trinian's store where I bought my school jacket and tie. Students ran it and I need to make nice with them before I can even think about asking them if they have what I need in stock.

Also for the third I need to know the school good enough that I won't get lost. Ok, so it was the second choice, but I'll be (slowly) working on the first.

I was sketching out the plans for the second idea when a shade crossed over and I looked up to see Andrea, the ringleader of the emo girls. I didn't smile at her and she returned that non-smile. Reaching under my skirt to my garter belt and pulled out a dagger for her to look at, I knew she knew that I had it and she was only coming up close to see it.

"Where'd you get this?" I was about to tell her when a thought flashed over my mind.

"I'll tell you where and how much it is to buy one if you can tell me the same information for a digital camera."

"Can I get back to you on that?" Her voice held no emotion but I knew she really wanted a dagger like the one I held. I nodded and she disappeared. Grinning I returned to my sketch. I had three pages worth of information done when she returned. "The Chavs will sell you one, for one hundred pounds."

"eBay, one hundred pounds in the collectables section." She once again disappeared, probably to a geek to help her get a dagger from eBay. I grinned at myself and dusted myself off as I stood up closing the sketchpad. Phrase one of Plan one and two complete. Now to work on phrase two for both, for that I needed cash, and to get cash I needed Polly.

Polly said she would be in the science department, but I think she would be more in the technologic side of that then the chemistry or biology side. But I didn't know how to get there from where I was which was outside in the grounds. Ok, I really need to know this school better, when I find Polly I'll try and bribe her into helping me with two things. That is _if_ I can find Polly.

Ok, I know that if I dodge around to the front I'll walk into the foyer and that will take me to the stairs…. But I have no idea where to go from there. Ok Li, think. Crap I'll just have to wing it.

As I was walking around the school I ran into none other then Polly herself who had a computer under one arm and a notebook with a ball point pen in the other. "Polly, just the girl I was after."

"Hello Li, how can I help you?"

"I need to get three hundred pounds out of my bank account and also I need a map of the school and the secret- well rather the best places to hide a small amount of people."

"How small?"

"Two to four people?" Really only two but extra room never hurt anyone.

"I don't know Li, you _are_ new after all, and how do I know that I can actually trust you?" I bit my lip in thought and tried to think of something that Polly would want, something that she might not have and might need. Then I remembered Mildred.

"I know someone who knows how hack into computers to find out passwords that would normally take a few days to crack."

"Do you now?"

"If I can get her to promise to send you her hacking program on CD will you get me those few things?" She bit her lip in thought. I could tell she was weighing the pros and cons and which out weighed which. Her eyes were in a dazed out state and I knew she was trying to figure out something else about me, I presume there was a new trick coming up that someone needed her help for.

"Only after I receive and analyse the CD to make sure there are no hacking programs to hack my programs from a wireless-"

"Yeah, yeah I get it." I said cutting her off, "I'll pay for the postage I have enough money to do that at least." The last part was more to myself then Polly who in which I smiled to before bidding her farewell. Ok, now I needed a secure place to call to.

-X-

Mildred promised to send it in express post so it'll arrive tomorrow, until then I needed to figure out what to do next. I guess I really needed to talk Kelly and work on Phrase three while phrase two was in progress. But I only ever bumped into Kelly when she wanted to be found. Meaning she was very good at hiding- rather I was unlucky in fiding what didn't want to be found.

Ok, I have to think, where would someone of her class hang out. Well certainly not downstairs, and being Head Girl she probably had her own bloody room. It took me ages to find my bed this morning, it ended up just being downstairs under a blanket up against the wall looking like a couch. The only thing that gave it away was the fact that I sat on it and it felt a little different to how a couch should have felt.

So Kelly would have to be upstairs somewhere. I wonder if I could bribe a first year to tell me. One skipped past me at that moment with a teddy, I think her name was a colour. "Hello… Violet?" She turned around and smiled up at me, her teddy snuggled close to her body. I couldn't help it, I had to smile widely at her perfectly innocent outer look, I knew she was the one who had tried to throw water bombs at me, in fact I think she was the only one who actually hit me.

"You wouldn't happen to know where Kelly would be would you?" She shook her head, I could tell she was lying and I knew just what to do. Reaching into my pocket I pulled out a chocolate bar, a very expensive, high in fatty goodness, chocolate bar. "Are you sure you don't know?" I said as I waved the chocolate bar slowly in front of her. I watched as her eyes opened widely before she ran at it. "Uh-uh, only if you show me." She nodded and I smiled.

Violet grabbed the bar and began skipping in a different direction to what she had originally been going, I followed her and passed French, English and Chemistry before she lead me onto the roof. Grinning as I watched Kelly cross and uncross her legs, watching students on the grounds below.

"You aren't half bad Ashes. You certainly know what you're doing." She said as I sat down next to her, "I thought it would take you a week before you figured out how to find me, but it only took you a few hours." I was amazed at how she knew I was looking for her, but I guess I hadn't been so secretive about it.

"It's a natural talent, I catch on quickly to things and I'm a _very_ fast learner." The last part of the sentence came out more suggestive then I had meant to, but it didn't matter, too late to take back words without looking like a fool who wasn't thinking.

"Do you always act like this?"

"Like what?" I actually was clueless; I had no idea what she was talking about.

She smiled, "Don't worry." She said before meeting eye contact with me one more. "I just haven't met someone like you before." I smiled at her and she returned it, out of the corner of my eyes I could see her uncrossing her legs as she twisted her body to see me better. "You don't fit into any of the other groups, do you?" The way she said it, made it sound as if she was complimenting me, as if she understood what it was like.

"No, but neither do you." We were different, I knew that, but at the same time we were quite alike which is why I was drawn to her. A small voice in the back of my head screamed for me to remember the plan, and I was… slightly. It was just the fact that I was so busy trying to seduce her I forgot something.

Mixed messages.

She reached out a put a hand on my cheek and I so badly wanted to lean in, but I needed to remember something. Even as she said to me, "You could be any one of those girls, and yet your you, that little part that sticks you out." I knew I had to stop. So I pulled back.

"It was nice talking to you Kelly, but I've got things to do, I need to talk to a girl about some cash." And I left her. I was kicked myself, I could of pulled away when she kissed me, but no, I had to drive her mad, I had to make her wants turn into needs. I knew that at this moment in time, all I had done was make her attracted to me, but that was a small thing compared to what I needed her to do.

-X-

There was a party, in the middle of the day. I don't know what the hell we were celebrating but there were drinks, music and I think a few games playing in the corners. I don't know what music was playing- except that it was techno- but I did know that I was in the middle of the dance floor with the girls, dancing away.

In a school full of all girls with few excursions there are few chances to actually release sexual tension that builds up in the body. I knew this because as I was dancing I could feel a lot of eyes on me and a few other girls. All of a sudden I felt a Hand drag me into a corner and I was out of the crowd and now sitting with a group of girls.

"Truth or dare new girl." One of the Chavs asked me as she looked at me with an intent stare. I was still in a sort of daze from suddenly being in the middle of the dance floor surrounded by the surge of Adrenaline dancing excitement then suddenly pulled into a game of truth or dare. Though from the looks of things, this probably was not going to be those little games you played with your friends when you were in your innocent year seven thoughts.

"I have no secrets, truth." I said, finishing off the statement with a grin.

"Have you ever slept with a guy and if so how many?" One girl asked me, I think she was a Chav too, but I wasn't sure I was still adjusting to this school.

"Ok, let me think, I dated five guys and slept with six, but after the third I dated up, so they would shut-up about the details." They giggled and laughed for a second before I asked someone else. We played a few rounds when Kelly sat down into the game.

"What are you guys doing here?" She asked raising a perfectly arched eyebrow. I saw one girl wiggle her eyebrows at the other and suddenly I had a terrible feeling in my stomach.

"Hey Kelly, truth or dare?"


End file.
